Unwillingly Infatuated
by The Only Mrs Malfoy
Summary: [Sequel to ‘A Taste of Something Different’] Being an outcast after spending two months as a popular girl didn’t seem to bother Kairi the slightest. Sure, people played pranks on her. Sure, they spread nasty rumors about her. But...[summary cont'd inside]


**Unwillingly Infatuated**

**Outside Summary:  
**(Sequel to 'A Taste of Something Different') Being an outcast after spending two months as a popular girl didn't seem to bother Kairi the slightest. Sure, people played pranks on her. Sure, they spread nasty rumors about her. But she's above all that because she has the dangerously enticing Axel to help her though it all. But what does Axel think when the _new kid_ is trying to make a move on his girl?

**Beginning Summary (or a Story Teaser. You pick.):  
**So what if he was popular? So what if all her friends despised him? So what if _she_ had despised him at one point? The only thing that mattered now was that he was steadily advancing toward her with a lustful gleam in his eyes, and she was somewhat happy that there was no way out of the closet they were conveniently stuck in.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything... I thought for sure they'd go for the Twinkies I bribed them with...

A/N: Okay, this is my millionth attempt at a chaptered fan fiction, and I can't promise you that it'll be up until it's completed. I just get these random spurts of inspiration and then after a few weeks I get bored with the story. Hopefully that won't happen to this story! Please R&R, and enjoy! Oh, by the way, the Axiri pairing might be questionable in this fic... DUN DUN DUN!

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**----------------------------------------**

Kairi Sumori didn't seem to be aware of the droplets of water dripping from her cherry red locks. All she could see through the haze of fury that clouded her normally serene indigo eyes was a table of plastic-looking Barbie dolls cackling wickedly. Her shoes squelched each time she took a step, and the laughter of her peers followed her, but she only had one thing in mind:

Revenge.

"What's the matter, Sumori? Is the cafeteria a little too _damp_ for you?" said an annoyingly high-pitched blonde sitting at the table that she so loathed at the moment. Kairi rolled her eyes as the other girls at the table erupted with equally high-pitched giggles.

She shrugged the comments off and headed straight for their table, and was satisfied when she saw a slight flicker of fear in the blonde girl's fake contact-lens eyes.

"Come any closer, Sumori, and my daddy will sue the crap out of you!" she warned, seeming to think that this would stop the rebellious redhead.

"Running to _daddy_, now, are we? And here I thought you were just starting to fight your own battles.. " Kairi mused in a mocking manner, and smirked when the blonde's expression changed from malicious to fuming.

"You... you... just shut up! He _will_ do it, you know!" she yelled as Kairi came even closer.

"Is that the best daddy's girl can come up with?" the redhead replied in a voice that was often used to soothe hyperactive three-year-olds to sleep.

"Calm down, Saunders. I was just going to ask this cute little freshman for his pudding."

Kairi looked expectantly at the freshman boy she addressed, and laughed inwardly when his eyes widened fearfully. He handed the pudding to her as if it were poisoned.

"Thank you..."

"Spencer! Spencer Colins!" the young boy squeaked. She smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, and then turned back to the blonde witch watching her every move.

"What's the matter, Saunders? Not scared of a little chocolate pudding are you? Are the calories too much for you to bear?"

Melissa Saunders _hmphed_ and turned around in her seat with an elegant swish of her peroxide-colored hair.

_Bad move, Saunders._

Kairi turned on her heel and walked at an achingly slow pace, causing the entire cafeteria to wonder what the unpredictable redhead would do. She spooned some of the pudding into her mouth, wanting everyone to fall under the pretense that she was actually going to eat it. She knew Melissa was still watching her out of the corner of her eyes.

Then, with the lightning fast reflexes of a cat, she spun around and hurled the pudding cup as hard as she could toward the sickening blonde, and chuckled evilly as the pudding hit its target.

"You might've dampened my spirits, as well as my clothes, today, but at least water doesn't make me look like I shit on myself!" she yelled triumphantly, cherishing Melissa's appalled expression as chocolate pudding dripped steadily down her dolled-up face.

_Heh... being weird definitely had its perks... especially since you get to fling pudding cups at snooty brats..._

**A/N: Sorry for such a short prologue... but I'm trying to build up for the actual story! I've got a lot of things planned for this so don't give up on me! Don't forget to click the pretty purple button before you leave!**


End file.
